


Take It Like A Man

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gags, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Archie gives Reggie a blowjob in the shower room after an exhausting football practice, and they almost get caught by Jughead.





	Take It Like A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I wrote like six years ago after watching Archie's Weird Mysteries online before bed. I kinda was a very horny teenage boy (like any other 14 year old boy tbh), and Archie and Reggie just seemed like the perfect gay porn duo for me. I will probably be posting a few other Reggie and Archie old short stories since I have just fixed my old, forgotten netbook filled with lots of my younger-self weird fetishes. a.k.a Mostly Generator Rex erotic fanfiction and fanart. lol
> 
> Warning: Yeah, they are in HS, so this contains Underage Blowjobs.

"The coach is a sick, sick person. I can barely feel my legs." Moose said, immediately followed by a wave of agreeing, exhausted voices throughout the locker room.

"You guys are pathetic." said Reggie, and no one wanted to fight with him, probably since everyone knew how cocky Reggie always was after practice.

After a few minutes, the locker room started emptying in increasing speed, and soon there were only four people left in the showers. There was Reggie, because he usually stayed under the water longer than would seem appropriate, and it would be weird for the majority of the people there, except no one gave a fuck, and everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible before the coach was back to the room with more yelling and insults.

Moose commented on it once saying that he's probably like that because of his problems at home, so he just wanted to clear his head from everything, but the conversation was soon ditched, because Reggie wanted to talk about something that wasn't completely random and useless infromation. Archie was also in the locker room, frustrated, looking for his phone because he was expecting a call from Jughead, so he awkwardly wandered around, and would eventually lay down to the ground and check if the device had ended up under someone's locker.

Two other guys were talking about the new English teacher, because they've heard she was once accused of stealing someone’s car, but they soon left in a hurry, barging through the door that led to the hallway, leaving behind the echoing sound of their voices which quickly turned into almost absolute silence, broken only by the sound of one shower still turned on. Archie became impatient and wanted to find the phone and ditch the place immediately, but his plans were ruined when he slipped on a puddle of water that had accumulated near a bench and fell backwards, hitting his head against the locker behind.

" _Shit!_."

The sound of the water hitting the tiles in the shower room was loud, but the bang from the locker room was louder. Reggie heard it and went to see what was going on, completely unsurprised by what he saw: "Of course it was you. The dork-head of Archie Andrews..."

"Ugh, sh-shut up, I just hit my head and..." As Archie was getting up, his eyesight went up from Reggie’s tall, muscular, unshaven legs to face his eyes, and finish what he was saying, but he was interrupted by the unexpected sight of Reggie's hairy junk.

"Dude, what the hell, don't you have a towel or something?" Archie tried to play it cool as he was quite surprised with Reggie's dick in front of him, but it was as if the jock saw right through it.

The dark-haired boy chuckled. "Cut the crap, Andrews, I know you like what you see," he said, smiling devilishly at him.

"What? No! Are you-like, delusional or something?"

Reggie was clearly amused by the boy's completely transparent pretending, anyone could see he was lying. Archie was just a terrible liar like that.

"You're cute when you lie, Andrews. It's kinda lame though, since you're so terrible at it."

Archie's entire face now took a light shade of pink, and his eyes turned to the bench, then to the ceiling... Anywhere but to Reggie. He tried to walk backwards, but his legs were once again on that damn puddle of water, so he half-slipped again, this time almost falling on his ass, his back now leaning on a locker behind him. He was helpless.

"W-what do you want from me, man? Ar-are you like, like… A pedophile or something?"

"We're both 16, you idiot."

"Well, I still find this very disturbing, so if you could just go away..."

Reggie surprised Archie by grabbing him by his neck and pulling him upwards, making him stand on his feet, which was pretty hard for the redhead, who now had his whole body trembling. He wasn't scared though, it was pretty clear that Reggie wasn't going to harm him, he knew he would never do something like that. Quite the opposite.

"Oh come on, you don't really want me to go away, Archie. Come here." Reggie put his arm around Archie's neck and pulled him back to the shower room, getting into a shower booth that was far from the doors, so no one could see them if anyone were to interrupt.

"My clothes are going to get wet, how the fuck am I supposed to go back home like this?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Yeah sure, I'll tell everyone there was a huge cloud persistently following me through the city as I was going home…"

"Just get on your knees, Archie."

"What, are you serious? Let me go, moron."

"Are you really still acting like you're not attracted to me or what? Are you afraid someone will see us?"

"But someone will see us…"

"There's no one here, Andrews. Just you, me, and the cock between my legs that I want you to suck."

Archie had so many thoughts to process in his mind, he actually thought he was going to explode. He was still a little afraid someone would see them, but he figured a touch of that ripped body was even worth getting caught for, so he slowly got on his knees. Before he did anything else, his eyes met Reggie's once more and saw the boy smiling, approving of what Archie was just about to do.

"God you're so handsome from up here, man. You must enjoy looking in the mirror every day."

Archie was surprised those words came out of Reggie's mouth when it was Archie who was completely mesmerized by Reggie's body.

The shorter boy smiled, gave Reggie's cock one last glance, and got down to business...

 

* * *

 

Archie kept repeating the scenario of what had happened over and over again.

It all seemed like a plot for some cheap porn video, except it was real. He was down on his knees, his eyes locked at Reggie's cock which was fully hard by now, and his balls were hanging low from the heat. Archie felt strange and yet so good when he slowly moved his right hand to take Reggie's cock, surprised by its thickness and weight.

He stretched out his left hand and bent it around Reggie's butt cheeks, to make himself feel like he has at least a little control over Reggie's movements, but also to just feel their muscular and firm shape. Archie didn't want to waste any time, so he started to move his head towards the cock, pulled his tongue out, and started licking the wet tip of the cock.

The taste was a strange mixture of sweet and salty, so perfect that there was saliva already accumulating in Archie's mouth. It helped his lips glide smoother as they took Reggie's dick in and out. Archie didn't try to take it all at once. He wasn't sure why himself, maybe it was because he didn't want to make Reggie come too soon, or maybe he just didn't think he could take the full length of Reggie's cock down his throat.

He was now timidly sucking only half of the cock's size, and sometimes he would take it out of his mouth just to taste Reggie's hairy balls a little, or lick around the base of the penis. Once he started sucking on the glans again, still in slow paces, he felt a hand grab the back of his hair. He felt his knees shivering even more than usual, and they even started to hurt a bit, but the pain at his knees was the last thing he worried about at that moment.

Reggie's hand started pulling Archie toward him so he could take more of his cock inside his mouth. Reggie liked watching his cock disappearing inside Archie's mouth, it even made him smile fondly a couple of times. Archie didn't resist Reggie's uncomfortable move at first, but when he was about to take almost all of Reggie's cock, he started gagging and coughing. His breathing rhythm was broken by the harsh penetration of Reggie's cock inside his throat, so Archie finally put both of his hands on Reggie's lower part of his abs, and started pushing him away, uncomfortable by the way the gagging made him feel. He coughed a few times.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't do that. I can't handle that much."

"Oh come on, Archie, take it like a man."

"It's... It's my first time. I'll do better, I promise."

Just as Archie was about to take another shot at sucking Reggie's cock, sounds of footsteps broke the erotic atmosphere that was flowing through the shower room. The sound became louder and heavier by each step.

"Archie, are you here? I was at your house and your mom said you hadn't come back yet. Where the hell are you?"

"Oh shit, I was supposed to meet up with Jughead after practice." Archie informed Reggie in a low, disturbed voice, but it still echoed around the room. Archie hoped to God that Jughead didn't hear that.

Jughead cautiously approached the shower room.

"Archie, where are you?" Jughead persisted in a childish, annoying voice. He stopped wandering around the locker room when he saw Reggie through the open door of the showers.

"He's right here, Jug, sucking on my long, thick cock."

Jughead actually dropped his eyesight below Reggie's abs to see what he was talking about, but his view was blocked by a ceramic wall that surrounded each shower booth, just tall enough to stop him from seeing Archie in the embarrassing position he was. Reggie smiled at him, and it made Jughead feel really uncomfortable.

"Jesus Christ, Reggie, don't joke about stuff like that!"

"I'm not joking, he's right here sucking on my cock."

"Whatever... dude. You need professional help, you've got issues. So, you haven't seen Archie?"

"I told you already, he's right here..."

"...Sucking on your cock, I got it. You're disgusting, Mantle."

"Sure. See you in class."

The sound of Jughead’s footsteps was heard once more, this time in decreasing volume, followed by a sudden bash of the door that led into the empty hallway. Reggie looked down at Archie only to see him become very frustrated, his eyes wide open looking right into his soul, like he was about to kill him.

"What did I do?"

"Why on Earth would you provoke him like that? What's the matter with you? What if he believed you and actually came here?"

"Well, I have nothing against threesomes..."

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny. Come on, don't ruin this for us, okay? Please? Besides, it was really intense, it made me even more horny."

"Yeah, me too." Archie confessed, with a smile on his face, his cheeks colored in fiery red of embarrassment, and warmth of the water that was still falling in the shower booth.

Archie tried once more to fully take on Reggie's cock, this time more persistent and convincing, but still he could not take it completely.

"It's okay Arch, you'll learn soon enough."

Archie knew he had disappointed him a little, but that still didn't stop him from enjoying the dick that he was holding with one hand, slowly stroking it backwards and forwards, which Reggie seemingly enjoyed very, very much. Archie, losing control of the arousal and need that filled his brain, started sucking on the cock even more passionately, his lips now moving faster and taking Reggie's cock even deeper than before.

"Ohh, Archie, don't stop. Take it, _yeah_ -take it all!"

Archie obeyed, taking him into his wet mouth even faster, and Reggie just couldn't control the euphoric feeling the redhead was causing him, so he put his cock inside Archie's mouth once more and released, his semen filling Archie's mouth. Archie, albeit looking surprised, willingly swallowed it all, the taste similar to the smell of raw fish. He reached with his tongue once more to lick Reggie's cock completely clean, just to get rid of any evidence left.

"Don't you think I deserved a warning before you filled my mouth?"

Reggie didn't have the strength to answer that, he was completely lost, boneless. He fell down on his bare butt and leaned against the wall, now looking at Archie.

"God, you're so handsome like that; on your knees, your clothes all wet, and with a nice boner beneath those ugly jeans, fed with my fucking cum, and nevertheless wanting more... It's an image I wouldn't get tired of waking up to every morning."

Archie smiled at him, satisfied with what he got, and glad he didn't continue rejecting Reggie at the beginning.

Reggie got up and started walking towards the door to the locker room, then he suddenly stopped and turned around to face Archie.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your phone is in my backpack."

Archie took a moment to process what just happened, then finally realized what the sentence meant.

"You set me up? You son of a..."

"Relax, I know you liked it. And I liked it. End of story."

"Can we do this again? Maybe next time you suck me off?"

"Again? Sure, if you want to. But me sucking you off? Not sure about that yet... But I’m fine with some kissing and me jerking you off. Although we could go further than just a handjob, if you know what I mean..."

Archie looked into the distance, towards the locker room door, admiring Reggie's round butt cheeks go up and down as he slowly went to his locker. Archie also went to his to get his other pair of jeans inside his bag. He went to Reggie's locker first though, and took his phone so that he wouldn't forget about it later.

"Hey Reg... Thanks for... You know..."

"Sure, sure. Anytime, Arch." Reggie winked at Archie and continued dressing.

Archie changed his jeans and put his shirt in the bag, then took his phone to finally call Jughead.

It was all back to normal now, except Archie's self-esteem was off-the-charts high, knowing he gave a blowjob to no one other than Reggie Mantle.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Comment and leave Kudos if you liked this!


End file.
